


Greet

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [89]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Ink Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony: HellThe Prophet has an accident and creates life.





	Greet

**Author's Note:**

> This story’s new little introduction has been on the idea plans for a long time. A factor of over a year occurring across posting stories in a series.

~Unknown~

* * *

The first mistake The Prophet made was trusting there wasn’t anything odd with the bottles of more reddish ink he found. Instead, he thought they were simply very pretty.

He was carrying an armful of them back to his area when one of them fell and smashed onto the floor. A second one went to fall, and The Prophet sliced his hand open on his knife.

Ink dripped from the wound, and landed in the ink from the bottles he’d broken.

Growling, The Prophet carefully got all other bottles onto the floor and inspected his hand. The cut was just below his ring and still dripping ink into the puddle.

That was when he noticed something out of the corner of his vision. He looked down and the inks and they were clearly mixed now as the whole puddle was now the usual color of ink. 

Curious, The Prophet poked it. It was solid enough. And then so The Prophet picked up the blob.

When the ink blob started to move, The Prophet yelled and yeeted it against the wall. 

The blob slid down back to the floor, and start wiggling more and then forming into something. 

It was now a baby. A little kitty looking thing with a lot of shaggy, drippy hair. It reminded The Prophet more of a tiny version version of what he’d looked like so much time ago. It wailed until it noticed he was there, and stared up at him with glowing eyes. It then demanded to be picked up, reaching its arms out. 

The Prophet was out of there quicker than any deadbeat dad to come before or after him. Upon seeing him sprint away, the baby wailed more. 

And it was that day The Prophet learnt not to trust pretty ink, no matter the color. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short introduction to this kid. He will appear more later in the series. Since its only been lightly implied ‘The Prophet’ is himself to start a cat ink creature.
> 
> And let it be know Sammy once yeeted his own child/clone


End file.
